120805-faction-transfers
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- |} | |} ---- | |} ---- ---- |} Nice idea Byona, i totally agree. | |} ---- Kodlak, on 09 Jan 2015 - 3:44 PM, said: jell0, on 09 Jan 2015 - 3:46 PM, said: |} Kiritochwan, on 09 Jan 2015 - 3:44 PM, said: Nice idea Byona, i totally agree. |} Nice idea Byona, i totally agree. | |} ---- Nice idea Byona, i totally agree. | |} ---- ---- Free faction transfer from Exile to Domi till population balance is achieved. Then open it up as a paid service both directions | |} ---- ---- We all saw how that helped PvP servers. | |} ---- But they already let Chua raid with the rest of the dominion! But they let grills run with the boys! You already have mixed raids! | |} ---- ---- Please this or mixed-faction raids. We've all seen what happened to PvP servers once free transfers were opened up. People flocked to the more populated servers, which caused doomsday predictions, which just started a cycle until the servers are ghost towns. If there are no restrictions and transfers are opened, I fear the same will happen to Dominion players and all the servers will just become exile town... | |} ---- ---- ---- Nice idea Byona, i totally agree. We could have a chance to have a great roster to compete with Enigma or just ... to play the game ? :D | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Not the same.. What Carbine did to the PvP Server would be the equivalent of allowing free transfers for domis to faction change to exiles for a month without the exiles being able to transfer to domi. I'm saying free Exile to Domi until balance is achieved. After that, free transfer is closed, paid transfer either way begins. Also... Make Illium much more desirable. Having the AH on 1 side of the city, and the tradeskill area on the other side is stupid. Also fill the City up with stuff. Right now it feels lifeless and depressing | |} ---- ---- Nice idea Byona, i totally agree. HEY NICE IDEA BYONA I TOTES AGREE | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- That would be the "mixed raids" part in my original post. Please, my nice idea includes everything. You should totally agree. | |} ---- ---- did you learn nothing from your time in Rift? Wildstar may be in a worse position than Rift was. Allowing the factions to play together was a big help in Rift but it only delayed the inevitable | |} ---- So you think we should speed up the inevitable? I believe they are having trouble with the roster boss and are on the dominion side which in general is the lower pop side and don't want to re-roll exile. Understandable. _________________ By the way holding yourself to 1300-1500 calories a day is a great way to lose weight if you can get through the first two weeks of wanting to eat all the good stuff and having to use self control not to. | |} ---- ---- Exactly, Like server mergers before it, this would be a temporary measures designed to slow down the inevitable. Rather then us jumping from 1 small melting iceburg to a slightly bigger melting iceberg, Carbine would be better off addressing the things that have caused 99% of the player base to leave in the first place. They are slowly coming around. | |} ---- It worked great in RIFT, whether the game continued to thrive or not is irrelevant because that is caused by other problems, if you look at the mixed faction by itself, it was a blast to be able to raid with several great players i never had the chance to play with. And look, i just so happen to have moved to Wildstar with players i met from the OPPOSITE faction in RIFT, if not for mixed factions, i wouldn't have been friends with them and most likely wouldn't have learned about Wildstar. I was lucky to be on Defiant side and got into a guild that suits me (Special Olympics)... Now imagine if i was a Guardian? I'd have faced this problem i'm facing today in Wildstar, where a simple faction transfer or mixed raids would solve my issue of playing with like minded players... In Wildstar though, unfortunately i wasn't as lucky, and neither sides have what it takes, however a combination of both sides would make a great guild. Its a matter of keep playing or quit Wildstar... Several players in my guild alone quit the game because of the lack of hardcore dominion players rather than the game itself. I am now personally facing this problem of playing at a casual 4hr/4day schedule for months to come if not a year, or quit the game, and let me tell you this, quitting the game is more appealing than playing casually, because for us its all about the competition, and nobody can compete with 4hr/4day. Now since the start of 40 man raiding in WS, we only had ~20 hardcore players in Dominion... and just so happens an Exile guild is also suffering the same issue with ~20 hardcore players... Just imagine if there was mixed raids or faction transfers? we'd have had a blast playing Wildstar with like minded players instead of filling our rosters with casuals where our goals clash and we both annoy eachother... On one side we have players QQing and pushing to play more and raid more (eventually quitting due to frustration of casualness, as its not their thing), and on the other side we have players less dedicated and want no more than 4 hrs/4days (quitting if we increase it at all)... Its a lose lose situation, hence why Eugenic lost approximately 100 DS raiders in the past few months. ------------- Long story short, its about finding and playing with like minded players... factions cut the odds of that by half.. even with 1000 million subs you will cut the odds by half, that is a fact, and that is why factions suck. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Nice signature Byona, i totally agree. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- uhh yah...anyways...aside from all the "Byonaa: yah good idea Byonaa" nonsense With that stuff that you mentioned Tuft in other games reputations usually had an equivalent on the opposite faction. And in a lot of cases they even had gear equivalents. In WoW Hellfire Peninsula you had Honor Hold rep for Alliance and Thrallmar for Horde. Not gonna list their full weapons lists for each faction but at exalted with HH you are able to purchase a caster sword, tank sword and ranged rifle. Thrallmar exalted gets a caster sword, tank axe, ranged bow. Each weapon has their own skins and 3d models. WoW has a lot of mirror image items like that even raid drops where they have faction specific 3d models. If you were to do a faction change with a weapon and it had a mirror equivalent with a different skin you would end up with that new weapon that has the other skin (but the stats stay the same of course). I'm not in game right now so i dont know if any reps in WS have no equivalents. The only oddball one is the faction specific quests and housing stuff. With quests they could take the same approach as WoW and just say screw it and reset your progress. For example during the MoP expansion i had a horde warrior that went to Jade Forest the first zone in pandaland. Their quests in that zone are 100% different from alliance. So i quested for about an hour or so, and i took a break from the game. Came back a few months later and i faction transferred that warrior. So what happened is i had to redo all the Jade Forest quests on alliance side because none of them were mirrors. I've never had to faction transfer while one of my toons was in a zone that had mirror quests so i dont know how they handle that. For the housing plugs? maybe they should just say screw it there too and allow you to keep the old 3d models from when you were the other faction? i'd imagine the only thing keeping us from building opposite faction housing stuff anyways is faction tags on equipment. If they were to just remove those tags then you wouldnt have to worry about housing items with a faction transfer. It would also allow us to craft other faction housing stuff too which some people might think would be cool. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Yah but gotta be careful though i think... For example if there is a population issue with dominion vs exile and because of it pve queues are a lot longer for dom, then allowing faction transfers *might* make that problem worse. Even more people leave the faction with a low pop to go to the one with high pop hoping that it may improve their queue waiting times. | |} ---- ---- ---- ----